rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 09
Welcome ladies and gents to the 9th edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. We're coming at you yet again with another set of current events and ongoing dramas. Read all about it just below Local Table Proven To Be Robot? Several users came together this past week as pointlessdanii invited several users online at the time to join a room in tinychat. Several users either showed themselves on camera or at the very least made their voiced heard while there. Many of the users looked or sounded as one would expect, a few not as much. But the strangest reveal came from regular time user, Ekzymore. While his cam was empty, his voice was still audible. But the tone of his voice was strangely enough, robotic. It sounded similar to what you would hear from some text to speech program. Which draws us to one natural conclusion, that being Ekzymore was secretly a bot this entire time. He actively contributed to discussion with the wit and insight that one would expect from the most enlightened of scholars. However, such philosophy was merely programmed, calculated by a machine enhanced by several years of chatting development. The incoming bot Apocalypse is nothing unheard of within the rrrather userbase. Ever since the creation of the site, there have been rumors spread around that many of the users existing on the site were merely bot accounts. Faked and monitored by the creator of rrrather, alexw, in order to draw the false impression that several users go here. These rumors were often easily discredited though as they had little evidence to back their claims. Recent developments are provided new interest in the idea as just weeks ago the site was flooded by bot accounts and fake votes, supposedly controlled by chupacabra. We tried going to the robot-master himself, chupa, for a comment on the matter, but we were unable to reach him. We cannot confirm or deny the presence of bots on the site at this time, but we do warn readers to remain cautious and vigilant just in case. If a user has an inanimate object as a profile picture, it's probably a good sign that they are a bot as they easily identify with non-organic life. Another way of detecting a robot is if their username consist of words that don't exist within the English language. Robots are generally not developed enough to handle high levels of though, so make up unreal words very frequently as a result. Remember, stay informed and be safe. Notable Rrrather Born Australian Creates Rival Website While several users have come to call Australia they're home on this site, only one user maintains the title of being called an aussie. We are of course referring to aussiejosh, an old veteran of the site who is known for his witty contributions within the comments of several questions, as well as coming in first place in the first two Rrsbr tournaments. He has been rather inactive over the past year, making only the occasional comment and question. However, this changed as he just recently started making questions about a new website that he is making known as clonkr. His website consist of several quizzes, polls, blogs and lists and is continuously being added with new content. The site is fairly new and as such is in need a few improvements. Regardless, some entertainment may be had with the site. Check it out for yourself in the link below http://www.clonkr.com WhiteChocolate Begins Multi-User Argument Without Even Needing To Show Up WhiteChocolate seems to be at it again as several users fight over the predominate title of salt king with his name being the center cause. While Choco was the subject of debate and agitation, his presence wasn't anywhere near the event in question. This all began through pointlessdanii's most recent series, which gouged the opinions of several notable users attending the site. Many of these questions were relatively harmless with very little negativity involved. That was until a question was made asking for the opinion on WhiteChocolate and most of you should be able see where this is going. Many of the users voiced their disdain for choco. Cynic commented that choco was "The moral equivalent of 1700 slave traders." This comment received over 15 likes by the time of this article. Danii even begins her question by telling how much she hated him and how she wanted to physically harm him. One of her biggest criticisms towards him come from the fact that choco supposedly called her a n*gger on several different occasions. Viktor6665 came to choco's defense saying he wasn't that bad only for That_Person to disagree and say that his questions were made from false information. Somehow or another this turned into 20+ reply argument between Viktor and Anon on what the basis of IQ stats were. Ilovefreedom seemed to be in agreement with Viktor in terms of how the education system wasn't fully responsible for IQ statistics. Dani then ends the argument by telling Viktor to go suck choco's dick. Viktor called out danii for being overly aggressive only for dani to insult him again by telling him to go fuck himself. In the end, no one wins, except for whitechoco who continued to more gain attention. This Week In Questions A couple of new series have been made over the past week. As previously mentioned Pointlessdanii is doing a new series asking for the general opinion of certain users on the site. Dragah is doing a similar series but dedicated to veteran users who may or may not still be on the site. Along with this, he is doing three separate tournaments. One on the best animes of 2006, and two others on the best third and fourth installments of certain series. A best album tournament is being made by Boo-Rad for albums made within the year of 2015. MindlessPie is also doing a musical tournament which tries to determine the best musical artist of all time. Another series on the best original yoplait flavors is also being made by her as well. The last tournament of the week is being made by Kinggabe which is on dinosaurs. He's also making a series of questions rating multiple fictional characters and things on a scale from one to ten. Finally we have felixthebrute, whose making a series of questions asking which of two fetishes is more understandable. We would like to apologies on the behalf of any series we may have missed this week as our lead writer has been fairly busy with end of semester college exams. With that being over now we will likely be covering more series within the next few weeks. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport